Prince Squall
by LittleMissYaoi
Summary: My yaoi & yuri, FF8 version of Anatasia. Leon can't remember who he is and tries to make his way to Esther and along the way meets a Zell and Irvine. Rated PG-13 for lanuage and yaoi & yuri. Completed!
1. Icle Squall

**Prince Squall**

**Me: Wow. I'm writing another story. I am crazy.**

**Zell: Yip.**

**Me: (sarcastic) Thanks for you're support.**

**Zell: You're welcome.**

**Squall: ::slaps forehead:: Let's just get on with it.**

**Me: I don't own any of the characters or the plot. 20th Century Fox owns the basic plot. Squaresoft or SquareEnix owns the characters. This is just my sort of twisted FF8, yaoi version of the story.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

In Deling City, the four members of the Royal family of Esther sat in their seats at the head of the long banquet table. It was the King's birthday and the rest of his family had surprised him by booking a small holiday to Deling. The King happily smiled while eat his food, with his wife and two beautiful children beside him. The whole city had turned out of the party. A long dinner table had been set up in the Town Hall. The King stood up and held his glass to make a speech.

"I would like to thank everyone, for this wonderful surprise. I have been informed by my wife that there will be dancing in the other hall when we're all finish. So eat up, and enjoy the evening." The King sat down and finished his meal. When everyone had finished, they all made their way through to the next hall that had seat around the entire room. It was large and could fit everyone in easily. The King and his family stood at the door once everyone had entered. The King kneeled down in front of his children. "Ellone, Squall why don't you two join the dancing." Both nodded. The King leaned forward to whisper in his daughter ear. "Teach Squall how to waltz." Ellone nodded and pulled her little brother, by the hand, onto the dance floor.

The King stood up and stood beside his wife. "I'm so glad they don't look too much like me, Raine."

"Why's that, Laguna?" Asked his beautiful Queen.

"The wouldn't have a chance with anyone." He joked. Raine lightly pushed him and shook her head.

On the dance floor Ellone stood with Squall in front of her. "Put that hand on my waist and hold my left hand in your right." Squall nodded and did as he was told. "Now, follow my feet." Squall lowered his head ad watched his sister's feet and tried to follow. "Ow." He had stepped on her foot.

"I'm sorry." He said walking away.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She smiled brightly at him. "Let try again, okay?" He nodded. "Don't look at my feet. Just move when I move. Okay. One two three, one two three." This time the seven-year-old boy didn't stand on his sister's feet.

After they had finished dancing Squall ran towards his mum and dad. "I did it. I can waltz."

Laguna leaned down and picked the boy up and held him in his arms. "Well done, Squall." Laguna kissed him on the forehead. Laguna walked to his chair and sat Squall on his lap. "I have a present for you."

Squall's steel eyes widened, in surprise. "Really? What kind of present?" Laguna reached into a pocket in his pulled out a jewelry box.

Squall looked at the box with a strange look. "Daddy, I'm not a girl."

Laguna chuckled a bit. "I know that. Don't worry it's okay for a buy to wear. I'll show you." Laguna opened the box and the little boys face shined with amazement.

Meanwhile just behind the father and son, a small blonde boy walked into the big dancing hall. The small boy watched the King hand his son a shiny necklace in the shape of a lion's head. 'I wish I had a dad like that.' Thought the little boy.

An arm grabbed him from behind. "Zell what are you doing out here? You know you should be in the kitchen." The little boy was picked up and carried away, as the Prince put the necklace around his neck.

"It's kinda big, daddy." Said the Prince looking at the giant necklace.

"You'll grow into it. Look at the back." Said Laguna.

Squall turned the necklace and read the inscription. "Together in Esther." The little boy looked at his dad confused. "Are you going away?"

Laguna laughed. "No. It's for if I'm ever away on business. The necklace will remind you of me."

The Prince wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "Thank you. I love you, daddy."

The King hugged back. "I love you too, Squall." They both broke the embrace and Laguna pulled out the other object in the box. A ring. "This is for you too. I know it's big and won't fit you but I wanted you to have it."

Squall looked at the ring. It was the same shape as the necklace, a lion's head roaring. It also had the same inscription on the inside of it. "I have an idea. Why don't you wear the ring until I can?" Laguna nodded and put the ring on his finger. "What about Mummy and Ellone?"

"I bought Ellone a bunny rabbit ring and necklace. It has the same message on both. She also gave her ring to Mummy." Laguna put this thumb on his chin, thinking. "It's weird that you both thought of the same thing."

Squall chuckled then shivered. "Daddy how did it get so cold?" Laguna looked at the other end of the hall. The door to the outside was wide open were a female figure stood. She had a very strange look to her. She wore a brightly coloured dress.

Laguna stood up holding Squall. He looked for his wife and daughter. He found them and motioned for them to come to him. Raine lifted up Ellone and walked over to her loving husband. "I'll look after them." Said Raine, sitting on the seat with Ellone on her lap. Laguna put Squall on her lap and started to walk to the other end of the hall.

"Daddy!" Shouted Squall, reaching out his hand.

Raine hugged her children. "It's okay, Daddy's just going to talk to someone."

As Laguna walked the music stopped and the woman at the door entered and walked towards the King. When they about two meters apart the King spoke. "I thought I banished you, Ultimecia?"

"You had, but only from Esther. You can't do anything to me here." Replied the woman, smugly. "You and your family will pay for the injustice towards me."

"Guards!" Shouted Laguna.

Guards from around the building came running in and dragged the woman out of the hall. "You will pay for this! I will not rest till the Loire line is all dead!" Shouted the woman as she left the hall.

* * *

In his room, a little brunette boy slept peacefully. That was until he awoken by a bomb explosion that seemed to shake the whole house. Squall jumped out of bed and was just about to walk to his door when it was flung open. His dad stood there slightly panting.

"Daddy, what happening?" Asked Squall, scared.

"We need to leave, Squall." Laguna picked up his son and jogged out the room. They meet up with Raine, who was holding Ellone.

"My necklace!" Squall climbed out of his dad's arms and ran back to his room.

"Squall!" Laguna turned to face his wife. "Take Ellone and get to Esther. I'll get Squall and meet you there." He kissed his wife and he kissed Ellone's forehead. Raine took off in one direction and Laguna in the other.

Laguna caught up with Squall just as the little boy put on his necklace. "Come on, Squall." Laguna picked up his son and walked back out of the room. Another bomb went off closer to them. After the dust had settled Laguna saw that the way was blocked.

From out of nowhere a little blonde boy ran up to the pair. He tugged on the King's jacket. "Follow me." The boy ran off and Laguna followed, carrying Squall. The little boy opened up a hidden door in the wall. "Go through here. Follow it to the end and you'll come out in the town center. You can get the train to Esther from there." Laguna thanked the boy and put Squall down. Squall hugged the blonde boy and thanked him. Father and son entered the passageway. They both missed the pink tint that went across the blonde nose and cheeks. The blonde closed over the door and ran to other passageway out of the building.

* * *

Laguna and Squall exited the passageway, and ran to the train station. Squall ran after his dad but fell when something caught his ankle. "Daddy!"

Laguna turned around and saw Ultimecia hold his son with a knife at his neck. Laguna ran up to her and punched her in the jaw. Her with the knife slipped and cut a diagonal line from the little boy's forehead to his cheek. "Ahh!"

Laguna picked up his bleeding son and ran to the train station. Squall clung on to his dad and cried into his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Squall." Said Laguna as he jumped onto a train. Squall looked at his dad, blood running down his face. Laguna put Squall down and was about to rip a part of his jacket off when someone bumped into Squall. Squall fell off the train and landing on the platform. "Squall!"

Laguna was about to jump after him when hands stopped him from moving. "It's not safe your Highness."

Laguna brushed the man off. "I don't care. Squall!" The train speeded off and Squall lay on the ground almost motionless. "Squall!" Shouted Laguna just before Squall became a dot in the sea of people.

* * *

**Me: Awwww. So what did you think? Love? Like? Hate?**

**Zell: I liked it. It was sad but cute.**

**Squall: Same here.**

**Me: Thank you, guys. Review please and I'll write more.**


	2. Meet Zell and Irvine

**Prince Squall**

**Me: I'm on a roll, so far anyway.**

**Zell: Yeah, tomorrow you'll probably be too lazy to write anymore.**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Squall: ::shakes his head:: Well if you think about it too much then you defiantly won't write anything.**

**Me: True, true. Okay then on with the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

(10 years later)

A tall male with long wavy brown hair ran through the streets of Deling City. He wore a cowboy outfit and had a newspaper under his arm. 'I'm late!' His mind screamed at him. 'I'm late. He's going to kill me.' The youth speeded around a connor and almost bump into a brunette man, about his age. "Sorry." The man just growled at him. Irvine slowly walked towards the entrance of the building his friend told him to meet him at. On the way he passed and long queue of men, that all looked alike. They all had brown hair, grey eyes and a cut on their faces. Irvine entered the building confused. He walked to the main hall and found his shorter friend sitting behind a desk. He walked slowly towards his friend's back, about to scare him.

"You're late." The short blonde turned in his seat his blue eyes burning with impatience.

Irvine scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry about that. Too early in the morning."

"What are you talking about?" Zell looked at his watch. "It's two o'clock in the afternoon. I told you to meet me here at twelve."

"Sorry." Irvine took a seat next to the blonde. "You, seen the paper." Irvine unfolded the paper and held it out for Zell.

"I've seen it. That's why I called you." Zell pointed to the main headline on the paper, which said 'Reward For Finding The Lost Prince'. "We are going to find him."

"Oh so that's why there's loads of guys outside."

"Yeah, and because you were late they've been waiting a long time, so let's get the show on the road. Show them in, one at a time. Oh and check the scars. They need to be real."

Irvine looked confused. "They would have to be psychos to give themselves a scar."

"We need psychos to pull this off." Irvine shrugged and got out he seat and let one man at a time in.

* * *

A boy around the age of seventeen, with long brown hair, that was tied back in a ponytail, and steel eyes, stepped out of the orphanage he called his home. He turned to face the large stone building. "Leon!" Shouted a little voice. A small girl ran out of the house.

Leon picked her up. "What's wrong, Liz?" He asked her.

She put a necklace around his neck. "You almost forgot this." She looked like she was about to cry. "Don't leave me."

He patted her head. "I sorry but I have to find my real home." She nodded sadly. "Hey, when I find it, I'll come for you."

She looked deep into his eyes, her eyes deep with hope. "Promise?"

"I promise." He held her in one arm. He spat in his feel hand and held it out for her. She spat in her own little hand and shook his. "There." He put her down and patted her head again. He walked out of the large front gate and turned to face her again. "Tell Andrew I'll be back for him too."

She nodded and waved 'goodbye'. "Bye, Leon."

"Bye, Lizzy." He smiled at her, one of his rare smiles. He slowly made his way down the road and stopped at a signpost. "Which way to go?" Leon looked at the necklace he almost forgot and turned it around. He held it up so he could read it: 'Together in Esther'. The signpost only had two directions; Deling City 5 miles or Timber 30 miles. "Deling City it is then. There's no way I'm walking all the way to Timber."

Leon began to walk away but stopped when he heard rustling behind him. He spun on his heels but no one was there. He walked again, but the noise was still there. He stopped and listened carefully. Leon walked towards the sound and pushed away some bushes. He peered into the bushes and saw a little ball of yellow feathers. "Wark!"

Leon jumped back and the little ball of feathers came out from the bush. "Wark." It was a baby chocobo.

"Your kind of cute, little thing, aren't you?" Leon leaned down and picked it up. "Where's your mother?" The little chocobo seemed to look sad. "I lost him parents too. Why don't you come with me?" The little bird cheered up and 'warked' again. Leon began to walk to Deling City again and placed the ting yellow bird on his shoulder. "You should have a name? I now I'll call you 'Mitshi'. Do you like that name?" The little bird nodded its head and they both made there way to Deling City.

It didn't take too long for the brunette to reach the edge of the city. He looked around for a sign to point him towards the train station or something that could get him to Esther. He found the train station. "One ticket to Esther please?" Asked Leon.

"Passport?" Said the middle-aged man behind the desk.

"I don't have one."

"No passport. No ticket. You need it to leave the country." The man said gruffly.

Leon began walk away, a little disgruntled. "I'll never get to Esther."

Leon stopped walking when an old woman stood in front of him. "Ask Zell. He can get you a passport."

"Where can I find him?" Asked Leon, curiously.

"He lives around the connor but he'll be at the abandoned hall." She said. "But you didn't hear it from me."

Leon said his 'thanks' and made his way to the abandoned hall by asking a few passers-by. When reached the hall he noticed that there was a queue of men that all looked like him and around the same age. He walked up to the one at the end of the queue. "Excuse me? But do you where I can find Zell?" He asked.

The man in front of him, and look him up and down. "He's inside." Leon made to walk away to the door. The other man's hand stopped him. "You need to wait. Like the rest of us." Leon nodded. The other man gave him a funny look. "I'm Dan. What's your name?"

"Leon."

Dan reached into his pocket and pulled out a mirror and a red lipstick. "Hey could you put a scar across the face like the one you have?"

Leon looked confused. "Sure, but why?"

Dan sighed. "You need one before they'll take you to Esther."

"Oh." Leon took the lipstick, holding Mitshi in his other hand, and made a line across Dan's face like the scar he had. "There."

Dan looked at it in his mirror and nodded. "So how did you get that?" Dan asked pointing at the scar.

"I can't remember."

* * *

Leon had been standing outside the door for about an hour now. He was the last one. The door was flung open and a very angry Dan came out. The fake scar on his face was now reduced to a smudge. "I hope you rot in hell!" Shouted Dan to the people in the building and walking away.

A tall man with long wavy brown hair and a cowboy hat stood at the door. "Last one Zell." The brunette said to the person inside.

"Zell's here. I need to speak with him."

The cowboy bowed slightly. "Then go in." Leon walked in and found himself in a large hall with nothing but a desk. A blonde youth about Leon's age sat behind the desk looking down at some papers. The cowboy closed the door and walked towards the new comer, staring at his ass. 'If only I wasn't taken. If only.' He bit his lip and walked behind the desk and took his seat. He motioned for Leon to come forward. The cowboy nudged his blonde friend.

"Huh?" Zell looked at the cowboy, who nodded towards Leon. Zell turned to face him and froze. He had never seen anyone so... beautiful. Zell shook his head to clear his thoughts and stood up. He walked slowly towards Leon and reached his hand up to touch the scar, but before he could Leon stepped back.

"What are you doing?" Asked Leon, narrowing his eyes at the short blonde.

Zell sighed. "I'm check to see if it's real."

"Well... you could have asked first."

"Okay then. Can I touch your scar?" Zell asked sincerely. Leon nodded. Zell touch the scar with his finger, all the way across it. Leon got a shiver up his spine. No one had ever touched his scar before. Zell moved his hand and smiled. "It's real." He walked back to his seat. Zell pointed at the chair in front of the desk and Leon sat in it. "From what I can see your perfect." Said Zell.

Leon blushed. "Um... thanks, I guess. But I'm not here for whatever you're doing. I need a passport and someone told me to come here."

Zell blushed. "Oh, I see. Well when I said you were perfect I meant you were perfect, for being a Prince Squall look a-like." The cowboy laughed at the blonde. Zell nudged him. "Shut up, Irvine."

"What do you mean a Prince Squall look a-like?" Asked Leon.

"Well," Started Irvine. "We have been looking for Prince Squall so we could reunite him with his father, King Laguna of Esther."

"Esther." Said Leon, touching his necklace, which was now underneath his ragged t-shirt.

"Yes. And so far we have had no lucky." Irvine leaned forward, with his elbows on the desk. He pulled out a picture from the small pile of papers they had. He turned it so Leon could look at it. "This is the last picture ever taken of the Prince." Leon studied the picture.

There was a small boy with brown hair and steel eyes. A taller girl, not that much older, with short brown hair and brown eyes, standing beside him. They were both holding hands. Behind them were two adults. The man was tall and had long black hair and dark blue eyes. The woman had long brown hair and light brown eyes. The man had one arm around the woman and another on the boy's shoulder. The woman had her hand on her the man's shoulder and her other on the girl's shoulder. They were all smiling, and the whole picture seemed to scream out 'happy family'.

Leon looked up at Irvine. "You think I look like him?" Leon pointed to the small boy.

Irvine nodded. "So far out of everyone we have seen, you look the most like him." He paused to think. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Replied Leon.

"Well then, you're the right age to be him. To have right body frame, hair colour and eyes colour. Plus you have that scar."

"What's o important about my scar?"

Zell sighed. He wanted to join in this conversation. "The Prince got a scar just like that when he was trying to escape from Deling City."

"How do you know all this?" Asked Leon. Mitshi 'warked' and Leon absently petted him.

"I was... living in Deling City when it happened. It's kinda hard not to miss a boy running with the King with a bleeding forehead." Said Zell.

Irvine decided to change the subject a bit. "We'll take you to Esther with us if you decide to pretend to be Squall."

"I can't. That would be lying." Leon looked down at this hands and Mitshi, who was fast asleep. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I wouldn't feel right, pretending to be someone I'm not."

Irvine looked Leon up and down. "You're an orphan, right?" Leon nodded. "That would mean you don't have a past beyond the orphanage you were at. So therefore, technically, you wouldn't be lying. You would be just trying to find a home."

Leon thought about this for a moment. "Yeah. I guess your right." He looked up and the pair in front of him. "Well if I don't belong there then I could just say it was a big misunderstanding."

"Yeah." The pair said in unison, both smiling.

Leon stood up. "Then lets go." The other two stood up and lead the way to Zell's apartment.

* * *

**Me: That took a while.**

**Zell: I thought you said you were on a roll?**

**Me: I did, but I got too caught up in my other stories. Sorry.**

**Squall: Review please. **

**Me: YAY!**


	3. Introducing Rinoa

**Prince Squall**

**Me: ::smiling:: Wow I got my first ever flame, which I have know deleted.**

**Zell: ::confused:: Your happy about a flame?**

**Me: No, but it at least someone has read a part of the story.**

**Squall: True. Get we get on now.**

**Me: Sure.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

A woman with dark raven hair paced her room. She has just seen in her minds eye the Prince of Esther, alive. She was furious. "How can he be alive? How?" She asked to herself. Her minions, which were little black dragons, were stay as far away as possible from her. It wasn't very good to be in her way when she was in one of her rages. "My mother dead will be avenged." She turned to face one biggest of all the dragons. "You!" She pointed at it and it hovered in front of her. "I want you and the rest of your kind to find Prince Squall and bring him to me or kill him. Whichever is easier."

In a flash all the dragons had disappeared from the room. Rinoa smiled a wicked smile to herself. "They will pay for what they did to you mother. They will pay."

* * *

Leon sat on the train looking out of the window at the passing scenery. Mitshi sat on Leon's lap, sleeping. Zell sat across from him studying the quiet brunette. Irvine was away sorting out the passports. The start of the train ride was uneventful and the silence was really starting to get to Zell. "So..." Said Zell trying to start up conversation. "What was your orphanage like?"

Leon sighed. "It was fine."

"Any nice people there?" Coaxed Zell.

"Not many."

"Are you going to miss it?"

"Not really."

They both lapsed into silence again. Zell was going to speak again went Irvine burst into the compartment. "We have a problem." Zell and Leon looked up at Irvine.

"What kind of problem?" Asked Zell, standing up.

Irvine laughed nervously and starched the back of his neck. "The passports are the wrong colour."

Leon stands up. "Is that a big problem?"

Zell nods. "Yeah. Grab you're bags. Head for the baggage cart." Leon grabbed his rucksack and suitcase. Zell grabbed his suitcase and Irvine grabbed his suitcase. Mitshi had woken up and followed at Leon's heels. They all walked to the front of the train were all the baggage was kept.

Irvine placed his bag on the floor and sat on a wooden crate. Irvine turned looked around himself. "Is it just me or does the train seem to be going faster?"

Leon walked back to where they just came in and opened the slide door. Through the door the other part of the train seemed to get further and further away. "We've lost the rest of train." Leon said closing the door.

Zell walked up to him. "What did you do?"

Leon glared at Zell. "I didn't do anything. So think before you accuse people of stuff."

Zell was about to retort when Irvine stepped between the two. "We might want to see if we can slow this train down."

Zell turned and walked the other way. "I'll go check the driver."

Unknown to them was that there were little black dragons under the train and were listening to everything the said. They moved to the front of the train and set it on fire just before Zell was about to get there. "Guys! I don't we'll be able to stop the train." Irvine and Leon walked up and stood behind him.

"We need to get off the train." Said Irvine.

"We could just wait till the train slows down." Said Leon. The little black dragons heard this and flew ahead, unseen by the trio, and destroyed a railway bridge that was not to far away. The three turned their heads and the sound of wood breaking. "Or not." Leon walked around the train looking for anything that looked useful. Irvine sat on a crate and sighed. Zell found a metal chain that had a hook at the end.

"Can one of you help me with this?" Irvine stood up and walked towards Zell. He didn't get very far before Mitshi tripped him up, while he was running towards Leon 'warking'. Leon walked up to Zell who was now at the end of the train climbing down. "I was asking Irvine." Said Zell glaring at the brunette.

"Well he's a little preoccupied, okay?"

Zell snorted then lowered himself till he was almost under the train. "Pass me that chain." Leon did so and Zell secured it to the train. The blonde climbed up with Leon's help. "Thanks." Leon just nodded. Zell took the other end of the chain and threw it out of the train. It caught on the railway line and the train stopped suddenly, throwing everyone off balance. "It worked." Said Zell a happy smile on his face. The railway line creaked and snapped away and the train started up again.

"Or maybe not." Leon said giving Zell a spoke-to-soon look. Zell narrowed his eyes at the brunette. Zell pushed pass Leon and walked up to Irvine.

"Grab your bags. We're jumping off." Zell pulled a large slide door open. Zell grabbed his suitcase and Irvine and Leon picked up their own bags.

"Are you sure it's safe to jump?" Asked Irvine looking out of the door.

"No but it's better than fall to our deaths." Irvine shrugged his shoulders. "After three we jump." Leon picked up Mitshi. "One. Two. Three!" The three youths jumped and landed in the soft grass.

The train continued down the track. When it got to the bridge it fell straight into the water below. "That would have hurt." Irvine said staring at the wreck.

"Remind me never to go on a train." Said Zell.

* * *

Rinoa's eyes came back into focus. "Ahhhh!" She summoned her minions to her side. The little black dragons appeared in front of her, cowering. "It was a simple task. And you all failed." Rinoa reached out and grabbed the nearest dragon. It screeched in her grasp. She threw it against the wall and threw a fireball at it. The little creature turned into a puff of smoke. "That is what you all get if you fail again. Dismissed." The dragons disappeared. "I will kill you Prince Squall. You will PAY!"

* * *

Leon, Irvine and Zell had walked till they found a road and stopped for a break. Zell sat on his suitcase while Irvine picked flowers and Leon sat on the ground, playing with Mitshi, next to Zell.

Irvine picked up a daisy. He picked off a petal. "He loves me." An other. "He loves me not." An other. "He loves me." An other. "He loves me not."

Leon looked at Irvine as if he had grown another head as Irvine continued to slowly destroy the flower. "He?"

Irvine stopped and turned to face Leon smiling. "Yeah, 'he'."

"Your in love with a _man_."

Irvine nodded. "Why what's wrong with that?"

"It's just... I didn't... I mean. It that allowed?" Asked Leon confused.

Zell looked at the confused brunette, then at Irvine. "I don't think he's even heard about it before."

Irvine sat in front of Leon. "Well let me educate you."

Zell laughed. "You? Educate?"

"Shut up blondie." Irvine smiled at Zell. He looked back to Leon. "Anyway, yeah guys can love other guys. And girls can love other girls. But with you living in an orphanage with little kids then they won't have been able to teach you about that." Irvine crossed his legs. "It all depends on what sex your attracted to. I like guys and girls so that would make me bi. The guy I am currently involved with is the same, his name's Seifer. And he's the hottest thing on two legs, six foot one with short blonde hair and deep forest green eyes. I like my men to be taller then me so don't look so worried."

Leon sighed in relief and turned to look at Zell. "Are you..."

"Zell's g-"

"I'm bi as well." Zell interrupted. Leon nodded and stood up, holding Mitshi. He walked over to a small stream that was a little bit away.

"Why did you say that? Why didn't you just say?" Asked Irvine.

"Look if told him I was gay then that would have freaked him out. He didn't even know it was possible till you told him it was. We need him. We don't want him to get freaked a leave us high and dry." Zell said while looking over at Leon.

A small smile creped on to Irvine's face. "You like him, don't you?"

Zell looked like he choked on something. "No way. He's cold hearted and... and."

Irvine's smile grew. "Can't find anything else can you? You do like him. Don't deny it."

"Why would I like that iceberg with soft chocolate hair and-" Zell clamped his mouth shut with his hands.

Irvine stood up. "You do like him." Irvine slowly walked over to Leon. "I'll tell Leon then, shall I?" Zell jumped off of his suitcase and ran ahead of Irvine. He stood in front of Irvine glaring.

Leon turned around. "Tell me what?"

Irvine opened his mouth. Zell covered it with his hand and looked at Leon, smiling. "Nothing."

Leon narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Yeah, right." He said sarcastically and went back to looking at the stream.

Zell released Irvine's mouth. "Don't you dare tell him." Zell hissed.

Irvine smiled at him. "Don't worry I won't. Scouts honor."

"Since when were you a scout?" Said Zell walking back to his suitcase.

"Since I had to promise stuff to people." Irvine sat down beside Leon. "You okay?"

Leon nodded. "Yeah, I just don't think I'll be able to pull this off."

Irvine smiled at him. "Don't worry. The beauty of the whole thing is that Seifer is the one that's going to be asking you the stuff."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Seifer's the head of the Royal Guard."

"So is that why you're with him?"

"No. Did I mention that he's really well hung?"

"What's that mean?"

"I don't think he really wants to know Irvine." Said Zell as he walked over to the pair.

"Aww, Zell. I was just going to educate him a bit more." Irvine smirked mischievously.

Leon glared at Zell. "Tell me." He said to Irvine.

"Maybe later. Zell's right, kinda, you be able to take it in. You don't know enough yet. Well not about homosexual relationship, anyway."

Leon nodded. "Okay. So where are we off to?"

"Timber. From there we can get a ship to Esther." Said Zell picking up his suitcase.

Irvine picked up his and Leon's suitcase. Leon picking up his bag and Mitshi, who had fallen asleep on the grass. "How far is it to Timber?" Asked Leon.

"About 5 miles. Not that far." Answered Irvine.

"Will we not need proper passports for getting to Esther?" Asked Leon.

"Zell can fix them on the way. Since he's the genius mastermind." Irvine smirked at the little blonde.

"Genius mastermind?" Leon said unbelieving.

"Yeah. I'm not just hot I'm smart too." Zell grinned to Leon showing off his slightly pointed canines.

"Can your ego get any bigger?"

"Well no one else is going to say it so I may as well."

"He has a point." Said Irvine. Leon shook his head. 'Esther's only a boat ride away.' Thought Leon.

* * *

**Me: I'm so sorry that took so long. I kind of got writer's block, which I don't understand since this is not even really my plot.**

**Zell: Why do you make Squall glare at me?**

**Me: He doesn't really like you. Well not yet.**

**Squall: So is my name Leon for the whole of this story?**

**Me: Nope. Don't worry you'll get your real name back near the end. Please review!**


	4. Perverted Irvine

**Prince Squall**

**LMY: Another chapter.**

**Zell: Is that all you're going to say?**

**LMY: Yeah. Right now all I'm only thinking about the story.**

**Zell: That makes sense.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Irvine and Leon walked side-by-side. Irvine was trying to help Leon learn as much as possible before they got their boat to Esther. "Your father is King Laguna. Your mother's name was Raine. You had an older sister called Ellone. She was three years older than you. Your mother and sister both died when they tried to escape the bombs. You look a lot more like your mum but then again so did Ellone. What else is there?" Irvine lifted his finger to his lips in a thinking pose.

"Irvine, I think that's all you really can tell him." Zell said as he sat on his case waiting till he could finally get on the boat. "Hey Irvine can you look after my bags?"

"Sure but why?" Irvine asked curiously.

"I need to buy something." Zell stated flatly. Irvine knew with that tone Zell wasn't going to tell him anything else. Zell stood up and walked away. Leon watched Zell's retreating back. When it was out of sight he turned to Irvine.

"He was lying wasn't he? When he said he was bi. Why?" Asked Leon.

Irvine smiled at the shorter brunette. "You're very perceptive, you know that? I'm not sure if I should say anything."

"Why not?"

"Zell didn't want me to. It wouldn't feel right going against his wishes."

"But you have basically told me that I was kind of right."

"Okay. Zell's gay, which means he finds only men attractive. He was worried that you would freak out about it."

"It d-doesn't bother m-me." Stuttered Leon.

Irvine raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Okay so maybe a little but it's not like a won't talk to him. It would help if he wasn't so… bossy."

Irvine laughed. "Well Zell thinks that you're acting really cold towards him. He thinks that if he told you the truth then you would be even colder to him."

"I am not cold to him." Said Leon crossing his arms.

Irvine chuckled. "Really?" Irvine was about to say more when Zell returned with a few bags.

"Did I interrupt something?" Asked Zell. The two brunettes shook their heads. "Okay then. I fixed the passports. So we won't have to worry about not getting on this boat." The queue slowly went down and the three found their room with a bunk bed and a mattress on the floor.

"I get top bunk!" Shouted Irvine.

"How old are you again?" Asked Zell while rolling his eyes. "Fine. Leon you can have the bed. I'll sleep on the mattress."

Leon looked at Zell slightly shocked. "Ah… thanks." He said shyly.

Zell turned to face him, smiling slightly. "No problem."

Irvine sat on the edge of the bed. "Right. Leon you need to learn to dance. And Zell and me are going to teach you."

"Um… Where? It's kind of small in here to dance." Said Leon looking around at their room.

"We can do it on the deck. Here." Zell passed Leon the carrier bag he was holding.

Leon took it. "What is it?" He looked inside and saw some dark clothing.

"It's clothes. I thought you might have wanted to wear something other than rags. I hope it fits. I had to guess what size you were." Leon nodded and smiled in thanks to Zell. "Get changed and we'll meet you on the deck."

Zell left the room. Irvine stayed there sitting on the bed smiling. Zell came back in and pulled Irvine up, which made the taller man hit his head, through his hat, off the top bunk. "Oww. I was only watching." Said Irvine while he lifted his hat and rubbed his head.

"What would Seifer say? Anyway leave Leon to get changed in peace." Zell pulled Irvine out and Leon locked the door.

Leon pulled out all the clothes from the bag. There was a pair of dark brown leather trousers that he liked the feel of. He took of all his rugged clothes, only leaving his boxers on. He put the trousers on and felt that they weren't too tight. There were three belts in the bag. 'Why three?' Thought Leon. He shrugged and put all three on so that they criss-crossed each other. He lifted up the grey t-shirt and put it on. The last piece of clothing was a dark brown leather jacket with a fur collar. He put it on and looked at himself. 'Pretty cool.' He pulled his ponytail so his hair lay over the back of the jacket. 'I really should get my haircut. Soon.' He thought.

Leon unlocked the door and slowly walked up the stairs and found Irvine and Zell leaning against the rail bar; talking. Leon decided to listen in for a little bit.

"So who's going to help him learn to dance?" Asked Zell.

"You are." Irvine said as he turned his head to smile at Zell.

Zell glared back. "Why me?"

"Because you're the smallest and the girl tends to be smaller."

"Why does everything I to do with me being short? I'm small so sue me." Zell said as he stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Even if we did sue you we wouldn't get very much." Leon said as he walked towards the pair. Zell turned to face Leon and was about to say something, but stopped. "Do you guys like it?" Asked Leon.

"It's very nice." Said Irvine with a smirk. "Zell?"

Zell nodded dumbly. "Yeah it's suits you." He shook his head to clear it. Zell laughed a little bit.

"What?" Asked Leon.

"You were only to pick one of the belts out. But the three looks great too." Zell smiled and walked up to Leon. Zell put his hands around Leon's neck.

"What are you doing?" Asked Leon nervously.

Zell pulled at Leon's neck so that it was over the t-shirt and not under. "I saw you playing with something after your top. So I guessed you were wearing a necklace." Zell looked at the Lion necklace. "It's nice." Zell took a step back. "And it looks even better in full view."

"Thanks" Leon said shyly.

"No problem." Zell stepped forward again. "So, anyway, am I going to teach you to dance?"

"Okay." Leon let Zell take his hand. Zell walked into the middle of the deck with Leon. Zell stood in front of Leon and put on of Leon's hand on to his waist. The blonde took Leon's other hand in his. Zell put his other hand on Leon shoulder.

"I'm going to teach you how to Waltz. It's fairly easy. I'm going to count to three each time. All you have to do is follow my lead." Leon nodded. "Okay. One, two, three. One, two, three." Zell continued to count but stopped after Leon started to get the hang of it. Zell smiled up at Leon. "Well done."

"Thanks. I feel like I've done this before."

"Do you want to try and lead?" Asked Zell. Leon nodded. Leon started to lead and counted in his head.

After a while me stopped counting and was just dancing. While he danced he started to think about Zell. 'I should tell him I know. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't tell him.' He thought. "Umm… Zell?"

"Yes?" Zell looked up at Leon. His pretty blue eyes sparkled. 'Hold on when did I think his eyes were pretty.' Leon mentally shook his head. "Irvine told me that you're gay."

Zell eyes widened. "That bastard. I'll kill him." Zell was about to move away when Leon pulled him back to dance again.

"Don't worry about it." Zell stayed and they started to dance again. "Were you worried that it would scare me away?" Leon asked as he tried to get Zell to look at him.

Zell looked up. "Yeah. You didn't know anything so I thought it might have freaked you out."

Leon smiled slightly at Zell. "Well it hasn't."

Zell smiled back. "Good." They stopped the dance and broken apart. "I think you don't need any more tutoring in dancing. You seem to know it already." Leon nodded and the walked over to Irvine.

"It's getting late. Do you want to hit the sack?" Asked Irvine. The other nodded and they headed into their cabin. "Now Zell don't scare Leon with your normal sleeping habits." Said Irvine.

"Shut up." Came Zell's reply as he took off his t-shirt.

"What is talking about?" Leon asked Zell.

"Irvine is being a pervert. Normally when I sleep it's in the nude, but with company or sharing a room I just wear my boxers. Is that okay?"

Leon nodded. "That's what I normally do anyway."

"Oh. Well at least your extrovert like Irvine. He'll sleep in the nude and walk around in the nude no matter where he is." Said Zell. Leon took off his jacket and his t-shirt.

"Yeah but what Zell isn't telling you is the he gets a hard on every time I walk around like that." Irvine said playfully as he took off his long jacket.

Zell mouth practically fell to the floor. "I do NOT! You have to have a nice ass before I would start checking you out."

Irvine took off his top. Leon undid and took off all his belts. "So that means you have been checking me out. I never knew you cared." Irvine said dramatically. Zell punched Irvine lightly on the arm.

Leon smiled at the pair. "You two are very close."

Irvine and Zell looked at Leon. "Well we've grown up together." Said Irvine.

"Yeah. The five of us." Zell smiled.

"Five?" Asked Leon slightly confused.

"Yeah. Me, Irvine, Seifer and two others. We all grew up together. You'll meet Seifer and the other two at Esther." Said Zell. Leon nodded.

"Anyway For Leon I will wear my boxer while sleeping. Happy Zell?" Irvine asked the blonde.

"Very." The three got ready for bed and went into there own beds. Mitshi jumped on to Leon's bed and fell asleep at Leon's head. Zell was the first to fall asleep. The Irvine and Leon fell asleep a little bit later.

* * *

Rinoa opened her eyes. "Sweet dreams dear Prince. I'll make sure you don't wake up from them." Rinoa closed her eyes again and used all her power to reach the inside of Leon's mind.

* * *

_Leon stood up from the picnic mat he was sitting on and stretched. He looked around the garden full of beautiful red roses. He walked along the path to a shallow river._

Leon, sleepwalking, rose from his bed and stretched. He walked over to the door and over opened the door. He walked out and down the corridor.

_Leon walked until he saw a family swimming in the river. He waved to them and they shouted for him to join them._

Leon walked up the flight on stairs to the deck and waved. He walked to the rail and held on to it.

_Leon walked on to a ridge to jump into the river._

Leon climbed on to the rail.

Inside the room Mitshi had woken up and couldn't find Leon. The little bird sensed something was wrong and started to 'wark', loudly. "Wark." No one moved. "Wark!" Still no one moved. "WARK!" Zell jumped out of his sheets, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He saw Mitshi making a lot of noise and looking worried? If that was possible for a bird to look worried. Zell noticed that there was nobody sleeping on Leon's bed.

"Leon!" Zell jumped to the door and pulled it open and ran to the stairs. "Leon!" Zell came onto the deck. Leon stood on the rail with his eyes closed, smiling. Zell ran forward to Leon and wrapped his arms around Leon's waist to pull him to the deck.

_Leon felt arms around his waist and looked around. There was a demon with an evil smirk on its face. Leon punched it in the face._

Zell pulled Leon's onto the flat deck. Leon punched Zell in the face. Zell held his own cheek in one hand and with the other slapped Leon across the face. Leon snapped out of his sleepwalking and stared at Zell. "Zell?" Zell nodded and moved his hand away from his cheek. Leon winced at the red mark. "Did I do that?" Asked Leon. Zell nodded again. "And you?" Leon touched his own cheek, which was stinging. "Did you bitch slap me?" Leon asked with a slightly smile.

"Yeah." Said Zell. "You were about to jump of the boat."

Leon's eyes widened. "Oh. Thanks Zell." Leon looked at the mark he had left on Zell's untattooed cheek. "I'm sorry."

Zell took Leon's hand. "It's okay." Zell lead Leon, by the hand, back to their room. "It's cold out there."

Leon nodded. "Yeah." When they got back to the room Zell made sure Leon was okay in his bed before the blonde went to his own. "Night Zell."

Zell pulled the covers up to his chin. "Night Leon."

* * *

Rinoa opened her eyes, furious. "I will get you Squall. No matter WHAT!" Rinoa stormed out of her room heading for who know where.

* * *

**LMY: I'm so sorry it's so late. I have no excuse. I'm so sorry. I just hope you can forgive me and review. I'm soooo sorry.**

**Zell: If you keep saying sorry you going to make yourself say sorry out loud.**

**LMY: I know but I don't really care. I'M SO SORRY. I should hit my head on a wall while saying 'Prince Squall' so I remember to write this story.**

**Squall: Ooookay. While she is away giving herself concussion please do review. She's written part of the next chapter already so it won't take as long as this one did. I apologise for her lack of a brain to remember this story. I'm personally enjoying it. Anyway, review please.**


	5. Welcome to Esther

**Prince Squall**

**LMY: Blah!**

**Zell: Is that all you're going to say?**

**LMY: Yeah.**

**Squall: Why are you being so quiet?**

**LMY: I don't know. I think some reviews will but me back to my normal cheery self. ::hint hint::**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Irvine woke up the next morning and got dressed. He looked over at his two companions. They both seemed to have a light bruise on their cheeks. It looked the like the pair had got into a fight. 'I'll ask them about it after I wake up.' Thought the cowboy. Irvine shook the pair to wake them up. Zell rubbed his eyes and stretched. He arched his back till it cracked. Irvine cringed at the sound. "Why do you always do that?" He asked.

"Because it always annoys you." Replied Zell as he stood up.

Leon was a bit harder to wake up. Irvine shook the brunette's shoulder. Nothing. He tried again only harder. Nothing. Zell tried to shake Leon wake too but to no anvil. Irvine ticked Leon. Nothing. Zell jumped on Leon. Nothing. Irvine got a wicked idea. "Lick him." He said. Zell looked down at the sleeping brunette. Lick him? Should he really do that? Irvine looked at Zell, who wasn't moving. "Lick him or I'll _touch_ him." Irvine said. Zell knew perfectly well what Irvine was up to. So he licked Leon's cheek. Leon stirred and Zell jumped off the brunette. The sleeping brunette rolled onto his back but didn't wake up. "Kiss him." Said Irvine with a sly smile.

Zell shook his head. "No way." He hissed.

"Why not? You know you want to." Said Irvine has he crossed his arms over his chest. Zell didn't want to give Irvine the satisfaction of knowing that he was right; for a change. Zell didn't move though, even thought he did want to kiss Leon he won't do it while the guy was sleeping. Irvine made a move towards Leon. Zell stopped him and silently said that he would kiss the sleeping brunette.

Zell moved closer to the bed and leaned over Leon's body. Zell gently placed his lips on Leon's. The blonde was about to move away when he felt the youth beneath him try to deepen the kiss and Zell let him. Irvine watched the goings on with an amused smirk. Slowly Zell pulled and away and opened his eyes to meet sleepy steel grey ones. Zell jumped back about a few feet and Leon crawled on the bed till his back was against the wall. Both males couldn't look like other in the eyes and both had blushes across their faces. Zell looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my idea." Zell pointed to Irvine who was laughing loudly. "It was all his idea. He said if I didn't kiss you then he was going to grope you, and I didn't think you would have wanted that." Zell spoke very quickly and it took a minute for Leon to come to his senses. He briefly touched his lips. It had been his first _ever_ kiss. But the one thing he wasn't willing to admit to himself or anyone else was that he had actually enjoyed it. Really enjoyed it.

"Umm… Thanks, for letting him not grope me." Said Leon as he glared at Irvine. Zell smiled slightly.

"No problem." Zell grabbed his clothes and started to get dressed. Leon followed suit and got dressed himself. The two packed their bags again.

Irvine watched the pair, his eyes locked on the red marks on their cheeks from the night before. "So why have you both got red marks on your faces?" The cowboy asked as he sat down on his already packed luggage.

Zell froze, unsure of what to say. He didn't need to though. "I went sleepwalking last night and was about to jump off the boat. Zell found me. I punched him by accident and gave him the mark on his cheek. Zell punched me to wake me up and that's how I got my mark." Said Leon still packing his bag.

Irvine happy with the explanation picked up his bag. "That makes sense. I'll meet you both on deck." Zell turned to face Leon as soon as Irvine left the room.

"Thanks, for not telling him I slapped you. He wouldn't have let me life it down." Leon stopped packing and turned to Zell.

"I guess this makes us even then." Leon smiled slightly and went back to packing, completely missing the slight blush that came to Zell's cheeks.

* * *

The trio made their way through Esther with Irvine in the lead. The cowboy suddenly stopped and the other two hit into his back.

"Don't tell me you forgot the way again?" Asked Zell. Irvine laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. Zell rolled his eyes. "Follow me."

It wasn't long before they were in front of a grand house. Irvine knocked on the door. The door was opened by a short girl with short brown-hair that flicked out at the bottom. She smiled and her bright green eyes shinned. "Hi. Ahh!"

The girl was rudely pushed out of the way by a tall man who leaned against the doorframe. His short blonde hair seemed to shine in the sunlight. His forest green eyes never once left Irvine's. "Irvine." He purred huskily.

"Seifer." Irvine purred back. Irvine ran in grabbing Seifer hand and they both ran up the stairs. The brunette girl came back to the door brushing down her maids-uniform.

She smiled to Zell and nodded to him in greeting. She turned to Leon and smiled brightly at him. "Are you Zell's new fuck-toy?" She asked.

"Selphie!" Zell said Sandi lazed.

Leon narrowed his eyes at her. "I am no one's _fuck-toy_."

Selphie looked a little surprised. "Oh. It just when ever Zell decides he wants to move back home he tends to bring a toy too." Selphie ushered the pair in and closed the door. "Zell has always been like that. Never settling down. Of course never wanting to play uke to anyone would make it difficult. Since not very many men are willing to play uke to someone who is like half their height." Selphie walked them through to a living room and let the two male sit down. "That probably why Zell and Seifer didn't last too long. Although blondes aren't really Zell type; no he like brunettes. He and Irvine never dated. I did date Irvine for a while but then he became too horny for my liking. That how he paired up with Seifer. They two were made for each other." Selphie took a seat across from the pair. Selphie smiled at the two after finishing her ramblings.

Zell glared daggers at her and Leon just looked confused. "Uke?"

Selphie tilted her head. "Do you not know what uke means?" Leon shook his head.

"Irvine and myself were teaching Leon stuff before we came here. We never got that far and we haven't explained anything about girls yet. He didn't even know it was possible for a man to fall in love with other man." Selphie was the one to look confused know. "This is Prince Squall." Introduced Zell. "He was growing up in an orphanage since he was seven."

Selphie smiled and nodded. "That would explain why you don't know anything about sex." She stated.

Leon was a bit fed of the pair talking about him as if he wasn't there. "I am sitting in the same room as you."

Zell and Selphie laughed a little. "Sorry. We haven't seen each other in ages." Said Zell.

Selphie stood up. "Well, let me educate you." Selphie started to walk around the room. "I don't know if you know but Irvine and Seifer are both bi and so I'm I. Zell's gay, which I guess you knew. Quistis, another friend of ours, is my girlfriend. She's a lesbian, which basically means she like girls. You'll meet her later." Selphie waved her hand in dismissal. "Anyway an uke is the submissive one in the relationship. Seme is the dominant one. That's why Zell and Irvine never dated. Irvine likes to switch and Zell always like to be on top. Right Zelly? Why is that?" Selphie said as she stood in front of Zell.

"I'm just proof that height doesn't automatically make you the uke or seme." Said Zell. "Don't call me Zelly." He said as an afterthought.

Selphie laughed lightly and moved to stand in front of Leon. "So your Prince Squall." She took the brunette's hand and pulled him to stand in the middle of the room. She began to walk around him. "You do look a lot like His Majesty, apart from your hair. It's the same colour as The Queen, Raine, my she rest in peace." Selphie stood in front of Leon and pulled him down so that he was looking straight into her eyes at her level. This gave Zell a nice view of Leon ass, which made the blonde blush when he realized he had been staring. Selphie didn't seem to notice though. "Is there any way you can prove that you are who Zell says you are?"

Leon straightened up which made Selphie let his t-shirt go. He slowly took of his necklace. "This is the only reason I'm here."

He handed the necklace to Selphie. She looked at it thoroughly. Even looking at the inscription on the back. The King had told her of the very same necklace that he had given to his son. But His Majesty had also mentioned a ring with the same inscription. "Do you have a ring?" Selphie asked as she handed Leon back the necklace. Leon shook his head.

Zell reached into his pocket and felt the ring he had had since he was seven. He had found it in just after he had left the King and his son. Was the ring really Leon's? Though Zell as he looked at Leon's leather covered back. Was Leon really Prince Squall? Before Zell could say anything else two tall figure came into the room.

Seifer and Irvine came into the room both looking very happy and a little tired. Zell tried to spot, which one was walking funny, but today he couldn't figure it out.

"Are you Zell's new fuck?" Asked Seifer.

"No." Leon said darkly. "I'm straight." The whole room seemed to become deathly quiet. Everyone in the room bar Leon seemed to have noticed Zell finch when Leon said 'straight'. Seifer tried to lightly the mood.

"Sorry about that." The tall man said jokingly. "There are not that many straight people in our group." Leon shrugged it off.

"Anyway… since you were preoccupied with Irvine, I think I should introduce you." Selphie said to Seifer. She took Leon's hand and walked him to Seifer. "Seifer this is Squall. Squall this is the second most horniest person in the world, Seifer."

"Who's the first?" Asked Leon. Selphie smiled brightly and pointed at Zell.

"Hey!" Shouted Zell. "That's not true."

"It is. Irvine how long has it been since Zell's had sex?" Asked Selphie.

"I'd say about a week."

"And before that?"

"A couple of days."

"I rest my case." Selphie said triumphantly.

"Selphie." Said Seifer bringing the girls attention back to him. "Are you sure this is Squall? Have you asked all the questions?"

Selphie shook her head. "Don't need to. Look!" She pulled at Leon's necklace and turned it so Seifer could read it.

"This doesn't prove anything. He could have found it." Said Seifer crossing his arms over his chest.

Selphie, even though she was much smaller than Seifer, stood right in front of him, her arms crossed across her chest. "He looks a lot like the King and Queen."

Green eyes glared into green eyes. "So? Lots of people look like him."

"He has the scar."

"It could be fake or he could have made it himself."

"Why would any one do that? It's stupid."

"Anyway even if he was Squall, His Highness won't see him."

Selphie's arms dropped. "Why not?"

"He's fed up of imposters. He's given up."

"So I came to Esther for nothing?" Said Zell.

"Not for nothing, you got to see all us." Said Selphie cheerfully.

"No matter how much I miss all of you I will _never_ live in Esther." Said Zell as he stood up, feeling a little weird being the only one sitting.

Selphie felt like she was losing all her battles. Where was Quistis when she needed her? Anyway that was off topic. This whole conversation was off topic. "Is there anyway Squall can meet His Highness?" Selphie asked.

Seifer thought about this for a moment. "Balamb Ballet is in Esther tonight. His Majesty has to appear. Maybe then." Selphie hugged Seifer.

"Thank you."

"You better be right."

"I always am." Selphie smiled as she unattached herself from Seifer. Seifer looked at Leon.

"You do look a lot like them. But you need to get your hair cut. Irvine can pass with long hair but it just doesn't suit you." Said Seifer.

"Don't I know it." Replied Leon.

Seifer smiled. "Okay. I'm taking Squall shopping. Umm… Squall isn't your real name is it?"

Leon shrugged. "I've been called Leon since I was seven. I can't remember anything before that."

Seifer nodded. "Alright. Selphie, you, Quistis, Zell and Irvine meet Leon and me at the Theatre."

"Okay." Selphie walked into the other room. Seifer put his arm around Leon's shoulders. Seifer started talking about hairstyles as the pair walked out of the room together, so it was only Irvine and Zell left in the room.

As soon as everyone was far enough away, Irvine turned to Zell. "Why did you flinch? Do you like Leon?"

Zell looked shocked. "Of course not."

"Zell."

"Okay maybe a little."

"Zell."

"Okay! I like him a lot." Irvine smiled to himself as Zell continued. "I thought there might have been a chance but when he said he was straight he didn't hesitate."

"That hasn't stopped you before. Remember Adrian." Said Irvine.

Zell remember Adrian all right. He had been the only guy Zell had ever had a serious crush on, but the guy was totally straight, well until Zell got to him that is. Zell smiled at the memory. "Adrian and Leon are very different people. And I don't really want to change Leon."

"Why not?"

Zell shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't want to." Zell started to head out the door. "It's just a crush. It'll pass." Zell left the room and Irvine smiled to himself.

"Yeah, just a crush." Said Irvine sarcastically to himself.

* * *

**LMY: ::Claps hands:: All Done! I'm very proud of that chapter.**

**Zell: Why?**

**LMY: Because I got to pick on you so much. ::sticks out tongue::**

**Zell: ::runs to Squall:: She's being nasty again.**

**Squall: When is she never nasty or evil to us?**

**LMY: Ignore the bishies. I hope you all had a nice Christmas. I did. And I hope you all have a nice New Year. Please review! See the button below… push it. You know you want to. Peace Out!**


	6. The Ballet

**Prince Squall**

**LMY: Wahoo! Another chapter. **

**Zell: So what's going to happen?**

**LMY: Have you ever watched the movie Anastasia? **

**Zell: No.**

**Squall: I have. And trust me even I have no idea what she's planning next. She's turned a child's movie into something perverted and weird.**

**LMY: You and Zell get to kiss.**

**Squall: I take it back. She's turned it into something perverted in a good way.**

**LMY: Good boy. Now on we go! Yehaa! **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Zell paced, outside the Theatre, waiting for Seifer and Leon to arrive, dressed in a black tuxedo. Selphie stood next Quistis dressed in a long sleeveless green dress that made her eyes shine. Quistis was dressed in a peach dress the same style as Selphie but with a white shawl. Selphie was talking about Leon to Quistis.

Irvine was furious and tapped his high-heeled foot on the ground. He had lost a game of rock, paper and scissors to Seifer, and had to wear a dress for the entire night. He had had to stuff socks in the chest part so that he looked more lie a woman. His long wavy hair was out of its ponytail and swayed in the night breeze.

Zell was still pacing, not having much patience to stand still. Selphie bounced over to her blonde friend and put her hand on his shoulder. "They'll be here."

"I know." Zell sighed and stopped his pacing. "I know."

Not long afterwards, a posh car stopped outside the Theatre and Seifer steeped out. He walked round to the back door and stood with his hand on the handle. He smiled at his friends. "I introduce to you the new and improved Leon." With that Seifer opened the door and Leon stepped out.

His hair was much shorter and didn't quite reach his shoulder, blowing gently in the wind. He wore a tux much like the one Zell was wearing. "Hey." Leon walked out of the car over to Zell and Quistis. Selphie walked over to Seifer.

"Great job." She said to the tall blonde. "I didn't know a hair cut could change a person that much."

"Me neither." Replied Seifer. "You were right. He is the Prince. I asked him a few _necessary_ questions, and he got them all right. He really is His Majesties son."

"See. You should trust me about these things." Selphie smiled. "So I see you cheated again. This is the fifth time Irvine has had to wear a dress."

Seifer laughed lightly. "He really should not give it away so easy. When we plays scissor he winks. When he plays paper he bites his lip. And when he plays rock he tenses. It's to easy."

Selphie laughed too. "I think we should go in before Zell drools too much."

"Yeah." Seifer and Selphie joined their friends. "Leon this is Quistis." Seifer pushed Leon over to the tall female blonde. "She will be your date for this evening. Zell your with Selphie." Seifer turned to look at a pouting Irvine. "Irvine you get the pleasure of being in my company." Irvine just glared at Seifer but took the taller youth's arm anyway.

Leon bowed to Quistis and held out his arm for her to take it. She took it and they headed into the Theatre. "Selphie has told me a lot about you." Said Quistis.

"Yeah. Seifer told me a lot about you too." Replied Leon. "I thought you and Selphie would be going together?"

"No." Quistis sighed. "This world doesn't accept people like me, Selphie, Seifer, Irvine and Zell. So we act like we don't exist."

"But that's not right." Protested Leon.

Quistis smiled at him. "We know. At least your not one of the people that hate us."

Leon smiled back. They had all been hiding who they really were from the world. So the least he could do was accept them, even if he didn't feel the same way. Well at least he didn't think he did. "So that's why Irvine's dress like a girl."

Quistis nodded. "Those two will go out together no matter what other people think."

"Does the King know?" Asked Leon.

Quistis nodded again. "Yeah and he totally fine with it. He's like you. He'll accept us even if he isn't the same way." The large group of friends entered the building and Seifer handed the guy at the desk their tickets. Afterwards Seifer and Irvine walked in the opposite direction from the other four.

"Where are they going?" Leon asked Quistis.

"Seifer is the Captain of the Royal Guard so he has to sit with the King. You know to protest him and stuff."

"Oh." Leon couldn't really say much else to that. Quistis lead Leon to their balcony, with Zell and Selphie behind them.

The four took their seats and waited for the ballet to start. The light went down and the curtains opened. The show had started and Leon was entranced. He had never been to the ballet before, he thought it would have been really bad but it wasn't. The music seemed to play the song even without the dancers. The dancers were another-thing all together. They moved gracefully using their toned bodies to portray their feelings or to speak. To Leon it was breathtaking. He didn't really understand what was happening but the feelings he got from the dancers made it up. He didn't realize that he had been sitting still for an hour and a half till the curtains closed and the lights came on.

Someone tapped him from behind. Leon turned around and was face to face with happy blue eyes. "You ready?" Asked Zell. Leon nodded and stood up. "Selphie, Quistis meet us in the lobby. We won't be long." The two girls waved and said their 'good lucks'. Zell lead Leon the way Seifer and Irvine had taken earlier. Zell stood outside the door and was about to knock when Leon tapped him.

"Umm… Zell?" Asked Leon quietly.

"Yeah."

"Thanks… for helping me."

Zell smiled. "No problem." He turned to the door and then quickly turned back to Leon. "Good luck."

"Thanks." They both smiled and Zell was about to knock on the door when it was opened and Irvine came out.

"Good luck in there guys." He said. Leon nodded his thanks.

"Quistis and Selphie are waiting in the lobby." Said Zell.

"Okay. See you when this is done." He waved to the pair and left.

Zell sighed. "Okay." Zell knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. Seifer opened the door and let Zell enter and closed the door leaving a gap so that Leon could hear everything that went on. "Please can you inform His Majesty that I have found his son?"

Seifer smiled and blocked Zell's way. "The King will see no more imposters. Now out." Zell sneaked past Seifer and headed towards the King, who was sitting in his balcony seat.

"Your Highness. I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Zell Dintch." Zell hand out his hand for the King to shake it. The King glared his eyes at Zell.

"What are you doing here. Seifer has told you I will not see anyone."

"I know, sir, but I a sure you I have found your son." King Laguna stood up and tried to leave the room. "Please sir, if you would just hear me out."

Laguna quickly turned around to face Zell. "I have had enough of people like you; people that don't care about other people's feelings. Your only have the reward money."

"No sir." Protested Zell.

"That's what the others said." Laguna said his voice full of hatred. "Seifer, please escort Mr Dintch out of my site."

"Yes sir." Seifer grabbed Zell by the arms and flung him out of the door, slamming the door shut.

Zell stood up and rubbed his sore arms. He looked to Leon to find the brunette glaring daggers at him. "You lied to me."

"What?" Zell had to think what Leon was talking about. Then he remembered about the reward money. "No I didn't. I just didn't tell you about it because I wasn't going to accept the money."

"Lair." Leon turned on his heels and walked away from Zell. The blonde ran to grab Leon's arm.

"But you are the Prince." Leon turned around and punched Zell squarely in the jaw and walked off. Zell stumbled back and rubbed his abuse cheek. "Why couldn't you just not punch like a man." Zell asked as Leon disappeared from view.

King Laguna came out of the Theatre and headed to a car that awaited him. The driver held the door open and the King smiled at him and got in. Zell was hidden behind the car and sneaked into the driver's seat before the real driver could. He speeded off as fast as he could he headed straight to the hotel himself and Leon were staying at. "Slow down, Alex."

Zell smirked and turned his head to look at the King. "I'm not Alex."

Laguna glared at Zell. "You. Let me go this instant."

"I'm sorry sir but I can't do that." Zell slowed the car when it reached it destination. Zell jumped out of the car and ran round to the back door of the car. He opened it and kneeled down into of the King, so that they were at eye level. "Please sir. Just meet him. Then you can decide for yourself."

Laguna sighed. "You're a stubborn little brat aren't you?"

Zell smirk. "Yes. Probably even more than you."

Laguna smiled a little. "Very well then. Let me see him."

* * *

**LMY: I'm sorry this is late. Christmas and New Year don't help writers. Too many visits to family that you really don't want to see!**

**Zell: So… beside your problems updating, what's new?**

**LMY: I'm glad you asked. I'm getting my own PC soon. So that means I will have more time to update without being pushed off the computer by my little brother. **

**Squall: That should keep the reviewers happy?**

**LMY: I hope it does. Please review. I'll give you… a cookie or lollipop or both. Depends on what you like. Peace Out!**


	7. A Real Family

**Prince Squall**

**LMY: I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter. I think this will be the second last chapter. I think.**

**Zell: So… when do me and Squall get to kiss? And how many times?**

**LMY: Ummm… twice, next chapter. **

**Squall: So when do I realize that Zell is hot and admit that I'm at least bi?**

**LMY: Umm… not sure.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Leon furiously packed his pack his bags. Zell had lied to him. Zell had taken Leon to Esther for money. Money. There's was a knock at the door. "Go away Zell. I never want to see you again." The person behind the door opened it. "I hate," Leon turned around and faced someone he wasn't expecting. "…you. I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."

King Laguna Lorie stepped into the room. "I can see that. Who are you?"

Leon lowered his gaze. "I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me." Leon looked up into dark blue eyes.

"That Zell character was trying to tell me that you're my son." Laguna sighed. "And you do look a lot like my wife. But then again I've seen a lot of people that reminder me of her." Laguna noticed the necklace around Leon's neck. He pointed to it. "Where did you get that?"

Leon touched it. "I've always had it." Leon turned it over and ran his finger over the inscription. "Together in Esther."

Laguna sigh. 'He probably found it.' Thought the King. "I'll leave you now." Laguna turned to leave the room.

"There was something else you gave me. A ring, with the same inscription." Leon chuckled. "I told you to keep it till I was old enough to wear it because it was too big for me." Laguna quickly turned around and run to Leon and hugged him.

"Squall." He said. "I never told anyone about that." Leon hugged the King back.

"Dad?" He was unsure of what to do. Did he really have a real home? A real family? Laguna nodded into Leon's shoulder.

* * *

The next morning Zell packed his bags. Last night Leon had moved out of the hotel room next to his. Irvine was staying with Seifer. There was a knock at his door. "Come in." He said while he turned around.

Selphie slowly walked in. "Zell, are you leaving us again?" She asked quietly.

"You know I can't stay in the city." Selphie ran up to him and hugged him.

"Please stay a bit longer. We all miss you when you leave." Zell hugged back.

"I can't stay here. I hate this city." Selphie nodded in acknowledgment.

"The King wants to speak with you. Will you come with me?" Zell nodded. He decided to finish his packing when he got back. Selphie lead him outside to a car. Selphie took the back seat and Zell joined her. In the front was Seifer, driving, and Irvine in the passenger seat. Irvine turned in his seat to face Zell.

"Are you leaving again?" Zell turned to the window and nodded. "Why?"

"You know why. I hate this city."

"But Zell. We're here. Your friends are here." Pleaded Irvine. "Would you stay if I gave you Leon, tied up on a silver platter?"

Everyone in the car laughed. "How would you be able to do that?" Asked Seifer.

"Easy," Said Irvine. "Set a trap up and wait for him to get stuck then drug him and tie him up. Put him on a silver platter and give it to Zell. Prince a la Irvine."

Zell smiled. "I'm leaving after I've seen the King." Zell's voice was normal but it sounded final.

"We'll miss you, buddy." Zell turned to Irvine and smiled. Zell looked out the window at the passer-bys. They all went about their life's, not knowing anything about the other people they passed. To pass the time Zell tired to think about what the passer-bys life was like. There was a girl about seventeen years old with long straight blonde hair. Her greeny-blue eyes seemed to shine in the sun. She looked athletic. Zell guessed she might have been a school runner but had stopped because of her studies.

The car stopped outside the King's house. Everyone climbed out. Selphie took Zell to Laguna and waited outside the door. "You wanted to see me?" Asked Zell.

Laguna stood up from his seat. He lifted up a suitcase from beside him and he opened it. He turned it around for Zell to see the contents. "Your reward for finding my son."

Zell looked at the notes laying out, all neatly piled next to each other. This is what he had came for, but after finally getting to Esther he had forgotten all about it. "I don't want it."

Laguna looked confused. "You don't want it?"

Zell nodded. "I did want it, but after getting here I forgot about it. I was only worried about trying to find Leon's family."

"I see." Laguna closed the suitcase and put it back at his side. "Seifer told me that your leaving?"

"Yes, sir."

"May I ask why?"

"I used to live in Esther when I was younger, with my parents. There was a fire and they both died." Zell lowered his gaze. "I've been able to stay in this city since." Laguna nodded.

"Your friends will miss you." Said Laguna. "And I'm sorry for not believing you right away when you tried to tell me about Leon."

Zell smiled. "It's okay. If I was in the same position I would have believed me either." Zell bowed. "If that is all I'll be off now." Laguna nodded and Zell left the room. Selphie walked with Zell. The pair stopped half way down the steps because Leon- err Squall was walking up the stairs.

Squall glared at Zell. "Came for what you wanted?" He asked coldly.

Zell bowed. "Yes Your Highness." His whole body was mocking. With that Zell walked down the rest of the stairs and out of the house. Zell walked as fast as he could back to his hotel. 'Why did I have to fall in love with him?' Zell thought. 'He's straight. Nothing would happen between us. I'm normally good at picking out the gay or bi ones. But no I had to fall in love with a straight guy. Not only that he's the Prince. Prince! Damn my stupid ass hormones. Damn them all to hell.'

* * *

Squall stormed up the rest of the stairs. "What's wrong?"

Squall closed the door behind him. "Oh just Zell. I can't after everything he was only doing it for the reward money."

Laguna chuckled. "He didn't take the money."

Squall was stunned. "He didn't?" Squall asked. Laguna shook his head and left the room. 'So he really was just trying to help me out.' Though Squall.

* * *

**LMY: I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I seem to be in mini-depression at the moment. Hopefully I get back to my normal cheery self.**

**Zell: Awww. For once I promise to be nice to you.**

**LMY: Aww. Well ain't you a sweetie-pie. hugs Zell**

**Squall: growls**

**LMY: Meep! lets go of Zell and pushes him towards Squall There. Zell and Squall hug Aww the cuteness. Review please!**


	8. The End

**Prince Squall**

**LMY: Final chapter. Time to kiss and make up!**

**Zell: Kissing time. glomps Squall and kisses him**

**Squall: I like kissing time. kisses back**

**LMY: Awww the cuteness rules. Enjoy people!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

There was a ceremony for Squall later on in the evening and Seifer getting his self ready. He was almost ready when Squall walked into the room. "Hey." Seifer said.

"Hey." Squall said. "Has Zell left let?"

Seifer nodded. "He's done again. Left us all to our despair." Squall raised an eyebrow. "Okay maybe not despair. But we will all miss him. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to say sorry. I've been so mean to him and all he wanted was to help me. I never really said I proper goodbye."

"I see. So you wanted him to at least leave on good terms."

"Yeah. Umm Seifer is it weird to like a guy even if you don't like other guys?"

"Yeah, of course it is." Seifer thought about this. Yeah was okay but was Squall talking about himself? "Why do you have a crush on a certain blonde that isn't here?" Seifer asked playfully.

Squall blushed. "Would you believe me if I said no?" Seifer smirked and shook his head.

"Awww!" Selphie seemed to appear from the other door. Quistis and Irvine were standing behind her. "You have a crush on Zell. That's so cute." Squall seemed to blush more. He lowered his gaze to look at the floor.

"I think the only person who would really like to know this Zell." Said Irvine.

Squall looked up. "What do you mean?" Everyone but Squall laughed. Squall looked confused. Quistis walked up to Squall.

"Squall, Zell has a crush on you. And I very big one at that."

"Oh." He said quietly, then he realised what Quistis had actually said. Squall blushed more. "OH!"

Quistis nodded. "It would have been nice to see Zell happy."

"If he were here then he'd be going a little dance." Said Irvine.

"Anyway… are you lot ready of the ceremony?" Asked Seifer. The rest nodded. They all left the room and walked door the hall. They met up with Laguna and everyone but Squall went into the dining hall. Laguna had Mitshi in his hand and he handed the bird to Squall. Squall smiled at the bird and stroked its head. The colour of the bird's feathers made him think of Zell.

'I should have told him sooner. Then maybe he won't have left.' Thought Squall.

"Are you okay?" Asked Laguna. Squall smiled slightly and nodded. "You know Squall; this type of life might not be for you. All the fuss and stuff."

"What are you saying?"

"I mean, if you don't want to stay here I will understand. Not everyone likes this sort of lifestyle."

"Does that mean I don't have to stay here?"

Laguna nodded. He hugged Squall. "No matter where you go, you will always be my son and Heir to the throne of Esther." Squall hugged back.

"Thanks dad." They broke apart and Laguna went into the dinning area. Squall stood there looking at the door. Mitshi wriggled about in Squall's hands. Since he wasn't getting any were the small bird bit Squall's finger and jumped out of his hands. Squall glared at the bird as it ran down the corridor. "Get back here you stupid bird." Squall sighed and chased after it.

He stopped at a door leading outside. He heard Mitshi 'wark' outside and the brunette followed the sound. "Damn it Mitshi. Get back!"

Squall growled and ran faster after the damn bird. Not long after he reached a bridge. On the bridge stood and girl about his age wearing tight black short with and long blue top. In her hands she held Mitshi, who was desperately trying to get out.

"Umm… excuse me, can I have my bird?" Asked Squall.

The dark haired girl looked up to meet his eyes. They seemed to glow dangerously. Squall was a little nervous about her. She had an aura that seemed powerful. "Hi Squall." She said sweetly.

Squall narrowed his eyes. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

She laughed. "Oh I know everything about you Squall. Everything." Her eyes seem to darken and she dropped Mitshi. The bird ran to hide behind his leg. "And you will pay for the death of my mother!" With that she put her hands together then slowly pulled them apart. In between her hands a ball of fire formed. When it was the size of her hand she threw it at Squall.

"Shit!" Squall ducked and it narrowly missed him. "What the hell was that for?"

"As I said," She grew another fireball. "You will pay for my mother death. Murderer!" She threw the fireball and Squall rolled out of the way. Each fireball singed a little bit or his clothing or hair.

"I haven't killed anyone?" Shouted Squall as he ducked again.

"You may not remember it but I do!" She created another fireball and tossed it between her two hands. "Your dear Father banished my Mother and me out of Esther. When your dad was invited to Deling City my Mother was trilled. Your family was going to pay. My Mother had caught you and tried to kill you. Your dad punched her which made her dropped the dagger. It cut you across your face and landed in her leg. No one tried to save her. She died of blood loss. And it's all your fault!"

She threw the fireball and it hit Squall's arm. Squall patted the flames out but his arm still hurt from the impact. "That wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know no one would help her? Hell I didn't know the dagger had hit her!"

This time the raven haired woman put her hands together, then pulled them apart and ice shards were created. Fire didn't seem to be having the effect she wanted. "Can I at least know the name of the person trying to kill me?" Squall asked trying to get the woman to not attack him.

"Rinoa!" She shouted as she threw the shards in Squall's direction. Squall jumped to the side hoping to miss them put one of them caught his left upper arm. It stuck there protruding from each side of his arm, and it hurt like hell. Squall fell to his knees clutching his arm. He hissed in pain. Squall slowly tried to pull it out. He bit his lips as he pulled it out. Blood started to pour out of the hole in his arm. He could move it unless he wanted to loss more blood or be in loads of pain.

Rinoa slowly advanced on Squall, with an evil smirk. She pulled a dagger out of her blue top. Suddenly Rinoa was pushed aside and her dagger fell from her hands and skidded across the ground.

"Zell!" Zell smiled to Squall. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't leave let. I had to tell you something before I left." Zell walked to Squall and kneel down in front of him. He looked at the wound in the brunette arm. Zell torn off the rest of Squall's sleeve to make a bandage. He wrapped it tightly, but not too tight, around Squall's upper arm. The blood soaked the material a little but slowed. Squall tried to move his arm but it still hurt. Squall looked into Zell's eyes. "Thanks." Squall noticed something blue in the connor of his eyesight. "Zell look out!" Squall and Zell stood and tried to get away from pieces of earth flying at them. Squall missed them all, but one bit hit Zell's head and he fell to the ground. "Zell!" Squall ran to Zell's side.

The blonde wasn't that badly injured just knocked out. Squall stood up and looked around for Rinoa. He found her picking up the disguarded dagger. They both advanced on each other. She wore an evil smirk, obviously thinking she had already won. Squall set a cold glare on her. She had hurt the only one he had ever had a crush on, okay so maybe it was more than a simple like crush. But now she was going to pay for it.

Rinoa lunged at Squall with the dagger. Squall blocked it with his hurt arm. The pain shot up his arm and he hissed out in pain. He glared at Rinoa. "This is for Zell." Squall punched her in the jaw with his free hand. She stumbled back but he pulled her back to him. "This is for my family." Squall punched her again.

Squall pulled her back for the last time. He grabbed the dagger out of her hand. "And this is from me." He stabbed her in the heart. "May you rot in Hell!" Squall pushed the blade the whole way in. He let her go and watched as she screamed out in pain. Rinoa seemed to get smaller and smaller. Darkness seeped out of her. She was covered in darkness that turned into ash, which blew away in the wind leaving the dagger behind.

Squall ran back to Zell's side. "Zell?" Squall shook him. Zell stirred and rubbed his head. He lifted himself up on to his elbows and smiled slightly to Squall. He looked around and couldn't find the evil woman who was trying to kill Squall. He shrugged and looked back to Squall. The brunette seemed to have moved forward a bit. "You had said there was needed to tell me?" Asked Squall.

Zell nodded and scratched the back of his head. It was either now or never. At least he would be able to get it off his chest before it eats him up. "Umm… I love you." Zell was worried about what Squall would think so turned his head away.

Squall smiled. He had been expecting that as soon as Zell said he had something to say. Squall put his hand on Zell's chin and moved the blonde head so that they were facing each other. "I love you too." Squall leaned in and kissed Zell lightly on the lips.

Zell was surprised. He was expecting something along the lines of 'that disgusting', or 'I'm straight'. Not this though. Not being told that he was loved back. Not being kissed. But that didn't mean he didn't welcome it.

"Wark!" Mitshi came up to the pair as they broke their kiss. Zell and Squall smiled to each other and stood up, heading back to the house hand-in-hand.

* * *

Laguna came out of the ceremony happy. He had guessed that Squall left to make a life for himself without the threat than comes with being royalty. He calmly walked into his room and saw a note lying on his desk. He opened it and read it:

Hi Dad,

As you can see I'm not here. Zell came back and we have both decided to move away together. When we do find out where we're going I'll send a letter so that we can still keep in touch. I hope you're not ashamed to have a son that has fallen in love with another man. Speak to you soon.

Lots of love,

Squall.

Laguna smiled at the letter. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Seifer came in looking a bit worried.

"I'm sorry sir but we can't find Squall anywhere." Laguna handed Seifer the letter to read. Seifer smiled and asked if he could show it to the rest. Laguna nodded and Seifer left the room. Laguna walked over to his window and looked out.

'I'm not ashamed of you, my son.' Thought Laguna. 'I just want you to be happy.'

* * *

Zell and Squall stood side-by-side leaning on the boat railing, as the boat swayed in the sea. Squall looked over to Zell smiling. "Does this mean you'll play uke to me?"

Zell smirked. "No way." Squall lifted Zell up bridal style.

"Please?"

Zell glared at Squall but then smiled. "We'll take turns." Squall nodded and set Zell down.

"Oh by the way Zell, I promised two kids at my old orphanage that they could live with me. So we need to go pick them up."

"What? We've only be dating for about two hours and you already want to have kids?" Said Zell playfully. Squall pushed Zell playfully.

Squall was happy and there was something that made him want to jump Zell right there. But the only thing was he didn't how to… you know… do it. "Umm… Zell?"

"Yeah?"

"How do two men, you know… make love?" Squall asked as he blushed.

Zell grinned. "Did Irvine not teach you that?" Squall shook his head. Zell took Squall's hand and lead him to their room. "Well maybe I should teach you. But I think it would be better if I showed you."

Squall blushed more but didn't stop Zell from pulling him into the room.

**THE END!**

* * *

**LMY: Wow. It's all done. It's all really done.**

**Zell: I love sex!**

**Squall:growls at Zell:**

**Zell: I love you too baby.**

**LMY:shakes head: Anyway please tell me if you thought I did a good job or not. I like feedback. Very helpful. Anyway on to more personal matters… it's my birthday on Thursday and on that day I will be starting a Harry Potter story. Anyone that it interested please read. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. **

**Peace Out! LittleMissYaoi!**


End file.
